Na madrugada
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Acordara, novamente, dessa vez nao fora por medo ou necessidades fisicas, o que o acordara fora aquela energia. KuramaXKarasu BEM leve


Acordara, novamente. Estava acordando muitas vezes durante aquela madrugada, mas agora não fora por simples ansiedade, medo ou qualquer necessidade física. Não, o que o acordara fora aquela energia.

Sentou-se já alerta com uma rosa na mão, olhou em volta, nada no quarto em que ocupava, mas aquela energia ainda estava ali. Um movimento. Virou-se e nada, e então um vento frio o fez arrepiar-se.

Olhou em direção ao vento. A janela estava aberta, mas não lembrava de tê-la deixado assim e realmente, não o havia feito.

E agora a energia vinha do lado de fora, convidativa, apesar de ameaçadora e ele sabia de quem era. A coisa mais sensata a fazer era ignorá-lo, ou talvez não, não sabia o que aquele youkai faria se ignorasse-o. Ou talvez simplesmente pensara isso para usar como desculpa, não importava.

Pulou, aterrissando levemente no chão, olhou em volta, alerta, não sabia da onde ele viria, não sabia sequer se viria apesar de ser o mais provável.

Um riso debochado e controlado. Virou-se novamente e ele estava lá, parado nas sombras.

- Espero que não tenha lhe assustado muito.

Os cabelos negros escorridos pelas costas, perfeitos, era impossível notar algum sentimento em sua face, seus olhos eram frios e a máscara tampava-lhe o rosto.

O de cabelos vermelhos nada disse, ficando apenas a observá-lo cauteloso, mas o que diabos o moreno fora fazer ali? Estaria por algum acaso louco?

- Não se preocupe, não tenho intenção de atacar.

A voz abafada do outro chegou novamente a seus ouvidos. O ruivo, que até agora permanecera agachado na posição em que caíra, levantou-se em postura ereta, porém sem abaixar a guarda e mesmo assim não foi possível ver o movimento seguinte do outro.

- Mas se eu quisesse... Já estaria morto.

Arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração do moreno em seu pescoço, sua voz aveludada tão perigosamente próxima.

- O que quer aqui Karasu?

Perguntou, tentando manter-se frio, porém sua voz revelava resquícios de ansiedade. O outro riu.

-Nervoso Kurama? – Perguntou com ar risonho enquanto mexia nos cabelos do ruivo.

Seu semblante era sério, estava irritado e cansado dos jogos de Karasu, ainda mais nessa noite, retesou-se quando o dedo do outro passou a descer por seu pescoço. Em um movimento rápido afastou-se, colocando-se em posição de batalha.

- O que quer? – Repetiu.

Por trás da máscara o moreno sorriu sadicamente, sabia que estava deixando o outro nervoso e que qualquer coisa que fizesse poderia gerar um ataque, isso o divertia. Com passos lentos passou a caminhar em direção ao outro, as mãos nos bolsos com um toque relaxado mostrava que estava confiante, parou, alguns passos antes do youkai tenso.

Observou-o até parar em sua frente, sabia que estava sendo observado, esperava não ter que atacá-lo, principalmente se ele revidasse, por isso procurou manter-se calmo, apesar de saber que o outro percebia sua tensão.

- Decidi ver esse belo rosto mais uma vez, antes de acabar com ele.

Provocações. Não bastava no corredor, tinha de provocá-lo durante a madrugada também. Será que fora até ali apenas para isso?

Mal concluíra seu pensamento quando o outro apareceu de repente na sua frente, segurando-o delicadamente pelo queixo ao mesmo tempo em que o arranhava com suas garras.

- Não fique tão tenso, isso estraga sua beleza.

O coração batia acelerado ao encarar os olhos violeta, Karasu não sabia apenas ser ameaçador, também sabia ser provocante.

- Claro que... Vê-lo sofrer será bem mais belo... – Sentiu uma pequena pressão. Um filete de sangue escorreu de um arranhão feito pelas garras do outro, manteve-se firme encarando-o, esperando o momento em que pudesse se afastar.

O contato visual não se desfez nem por um segundo, mas ao sentir a pressão sumir não perdeu tempo, antes que o outro fizesse algo, escapou de suas mãos, pulando para o alto enquanto fazia um simples movimento com o chicote de rosas.

O moreno não se mexeu, sentiu o ar ser cortado pela arma do outro, mas sabia que não seria atingido, não era essa a intenção que o ruivo tinha.

Aterrissou, dessa vez ainda mais longe do outro, não o atacara para atingir, aquele não era o local muito menos a hora para isso, queria apenas ver-se longe das mãos do demônio provocante que o ameaçava.

Um riso frio ecoou pelo local enquanto o moreno dava as costas ao futuro adversário e ia embora a passos lentos.

- Estou ansioso para nosso próximo encontro. – Falou o de máscara, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro enquanto parava de andar. – Não me decepcione Kurama. – Não era um pedido, soava mais como uma ameaça.

Olhou de soslaio para o antigo youkai ladrão, sabia que, se fosse qualquer outro, já o teria atacado em um impulso, simplesmente pelas provocações que estava fazendo, porém o de olhos verdes sabia controlar-se muito bem e, mesmo assim, isso não impediu Karasu de se deliciar com um semblante irritado antes que seu portador sumisse do local a onde estivera um segundo atrás.

Continuou andando enquanto olhava de soslaio para a janela do quarto de hotel. Novamente sua máscara escondia um sorriso sádico. Não via a hora de despedaçar o de cabelos vermelhos. De ouvi-lo gritar, fazê-lo sofrer, ouvi-lo implorar por sua vida enquanto lhe causava cada vez mais dor.

Era uma pena que alguém que lhe atraía tanto a atenção fosse, no fundo, tão frágil quanto os outros. Ah! Se pudesse torturá-lo pela eternidade, matá-lo inúmeras vezes e ouvi-lo, todo o tempo, implorando e gritando. Se pudesse desfrutar isso milhares de vezes antes de se cansar. Mas oras, era essa a beleza da morte, ela era única, definitiva, e era isso que a fazia tão completa e prazerosa para aquele demônio cruel.

* * *

U/C: Eu sei que não esta uma obra prima –'

Hiei: Hunf, por favor, isso está uma merda

U/C: Quieto! Muito bem, essa é minha primeira fica trabalhando com Yu yu, portanto a primeira trabalhando com Karasu e Kurama e sei que muita gente vai me matar, mas eu quis começar com eles porque eu sempre gostei do Karasu e sempre pensei em uma fic como essa entao ta aí. Na verdade eu a fiz por não ter achado nenhuma outra deles.

Zabuza: Porque ninguém é louco o bastante pra isso u.u

U/C: Dane-se, espero que alguém tenha gostado ou que ao menos não esteja tão ruim n.n De qualquer jeito reviews deixam pessoas felizes por mais que sejam criticas

Ja ne o/


End file.
